


with gently smiling jaws

by Hope



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>random faculty scribbles for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/crisper/26562.html">down the rabbit hole</a> thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	with gently smiling jaws

**Author's Note:**

> random faculty scribbles for the [down the rabbit hole](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crisper/26562.html) thing.

gabe's locker is between casey and the boy's bathrooms, so casey takes the long way around the outside of the building, behind the high, sprayed-concrete walls that back the school onto herrington's major road, soft asphalt underfoot cracking upwards above the determined push of waxy green weeds, caterpillars inching over them fatly. by the time he gets back into the main school building the corridors have been cleared; students headed outside for the peak of the heavy ohio summer day. that's okay. casey knows zeke will wait for him. navigating the hallways in the buzz before class is like trying to process some dense academic text; he can't understand the language and complex terms and trips up over the cruelly extended sentences. deserted as it is now is more like a math text; lists of numbers on the lockers, a complex formula of repetition and clean lines that don't allow any margin for error. and what fun is book without pictures or conversations?

zeke straightens from where he's slouching on the low metal trough in the bathroom when casey pushes in through the door. an acned kid glances briefly in the mirror at them and shows no hint of finishing the ostensible rinsing of his hands any time in the immediate future, so casey steps around so he's leaning in the creaking doorframe of the first stall, grafittied spider scuttling up the wall behind him and settling dark and heavy on the ceiling above. zeke curves his spine a little against the opposite side of the frame in order to reach into his jeans pocket, then holds out his hand to casey. the pill is round, powder-blue, with EAT ME stamped on it in the style of valentines candy. casey raises an eyebrow and the corner of zeke's mouth mimics the movement.

"any special instructions this time?" casey's voice pipes out as if it's been squeezed out of an organ, words leaving his mouth to bounce of the damp surfaces on the room, chased by the slow rush-slam of the door closing behind the acne kid. zeke shows his teeth. "start at the beginning. go on until you get to the end, then stop." casey smirks back, and swallows.

last time it had been a girl with blonde hair and a southern accent, this time it's a white rabbit. casey falls.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/28292.html


End file.
